


Just Kids

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: That's all they ever were.
Relationships: Not a ship - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Just Kids

_“WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?!”  
  
_

Wilbur shouted, shaking Tommy’s shoulders roughly now.  
  


_“TWO FUCKING YEARS TOMMY! TWO FUCKING YEARS!! YOU RAN AWAY AND HERE I AM, FINDING BOTH OF YOU IN HIDING!! **FOR TWO YEARS!**!!”  
  
_

Tommy gripped Wilbur’s wrists tightly, grunting harshly as he could feel the heat emitting from Wilbur. He was livid. Hatred leaked from him as words full of venom shot out each time he spoke. Knocking over a few objects, Tommy was now being shoved against their cottage walls. He didn’t want Tubbo to worry, but he knew the other could hear the commotion.

_“HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!”  
_Tommy shouted, struggling against Wilbur’s grasp as they then were battling back and forth. It wasn’t long till Tubbo burst through the doors, did he yell. He rushed towards the two, now pulling Wilbur back somewhat as he tried to figure out what happened.  
  


**“STOP! STOP! STOP!!"**

**  
** Tubbo yelled, the rising fear in his chest burning. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want this!  
  


_**“PLEASE!”** _

He pleaded.

Wilbur found his hands gripping Tommy’s shirt collar now, shoving him back once more against the wall.  
  


_“I TRUSTED YOU! I COUNTED ON YOU TO BACK ME UP!! BUT YOU FAILED ME! YOU, FAILED ME, TOMMY!”  
  
_

Tommy couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help letting out a shriek as he immediately began fighting Wilbur, unleashing a weight upon his shoulders. The two began twisting and turning, throwing punches and shouts. It was then, Tommy shoved Wilbur to the wall, his face now looming close to the others.  
  


_**“NO WILBUR! NO! YOU DON’T HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT!”  
  
** _

Tommy yelled back, his words seethings, as if he were on fire.  
  


_**“YOU CARED LITTLE FOR ME AND TUBBO! YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT KEEPING IN CHARGE!”  
  
** _

Wilbur went to speak, but felt himself being shoved against the wall once more, feeling Tommy’s hands firmly holding him in place. It had been two years.. They grew up… He was stronger.  
  


_**“YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN’T CARE!!”  
  
** _

Thats when Wilbur yelled back, his eyes now glossing over as he were on the brink of crying.

“ _I DID! I WANTED YOU BY MY SIDE, LEADING ALONG SIDE WITH ME! WE COULDN’T TRUST ANYONE! WE WERE ON OUR SIDE!! WE COULD’VE HAD IT ALL! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LISTEN AND-”_

That’s when Tommy punched Wilbur harshly, immediately causing him to gasp and Tubbo to shout.  
  


_“TOMM-”  
  
_

**“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”  
  
**

A quick punch to Wilbur-  
  


_“TOMMY!”  
  
_

“YOU ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT THE GAIN! IT WASN’T ABOUT L'MANBURG ANYMORE! IT WAS ALL ABOUT YOU!”  
  


Another punch-  
  


“T-TO-”  
  


## “WE WERE JUST KIDS. WILBUR! WE WERE ONLY KIDS!”  
  


He reached his arm back quickly, preparing for another punch, though felt a pressure hit his elbow, as well as hearing a cry from Tubbo. Immediately, the two looked towards the voice, seeing Tubbo now on the floor.. Holding his face.

Blood trickled down through his fingers.. And like that, Tommy released Wilbur. He went down to Tubbo instantly, eyes wide as he now started to tend to him..

Wilbur just.. Stood there.. Eyes wide…  
  


“…..”  
  


Tubbo looked to Tommy, tears welled up in his eyes…  
  


_“Please.. Stop fighting.. No more.. Fighting… Please.. Please…”  
_

…  
  


Tommy pulled out a rag, now holding it close to Tubbo’s nose as he.. Took this moment to breathe.

“…. We were just kids Wilbur… We were scared… We, are scared… **We had to.** ”

Tommy glanced to Wilbur.. A pain lingering in his eyes.

## “… We only had each other in the end…”


End file.
